Meeting Lord Farquaad
by Emilee-A
Summary: This is a quick one shot about what were to happen if King Harold and Queen Lillian were to meet with Farquaad before Shrek rescued Fiona from the tower.
"Fine, I'll go on this little quest. But only to get my swamp back!" Shrek yelled at Lord Farquaad, Lord Farquaad rolled his eyes as he said "Yes ogre, bring me the beautiful Princess Fiona and I'll give you your land back." Shrek began to walk away with Donkey right behind him. Lord Farquaad smirked and leaned over to his right hand man, Thelonious. "Put this exciting news in the papers and send it to Far Far Away, it seems like the king and queen will be my new in-laws." Thelonious quickly walked away and did as he was told. Days later King Harold was sitting at his desk when Queen Lillian walked in with a piece of paper in her hand. "Hello dear." Harold said as he looked at her through his glasses, Lillian smiled and handed him something. Harold got the paper and read out loud "Lord Farquaad to rescue Princess Fiona from tower" he looked up to his wife and took off his glasses "Are you serious? Lord Farquaad is going to be our son in-law?" Lillian nodded as she crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Yes, we don't like him Harold, but at least Fiona will be rescued from that dreadful place." He stood up and walked over to her "I know honey, but Lord Farquaad? He's…he's a terrible person! A terrible ruler to be exact! Duloc was such a wonderful place under his parents ruling, ever since then it's more like a prison to live there." Lillian placed a hand on his arm and nodded "Why don't we go visit Lord Farquaad, we've never personally met him. Maybe he just puts up a front to impress people. Maybe behind closed doors he's different." Harold rubbed his temples "Alright. We'll leave tonight and get their tomorrow around noon." Lillian wrapped her arms around his neck "It'll be fine. He'll be a wonderful person and Fiona will be freed." Harold looked into her beautiful blue eyes and smiled "You only try to see the best in people, don't you?" Lillian returned the smile "Yes I do my king." Harold chuckled and kissed her lips gently. They had their things packed and in the carriage, Harold told Cedric that he was in charge of the castle and to not let the people know that their king and queen were going to see Lord Farquaad. They would only suspect the worse. One their trip over to Duloc Harold and Lillian were discussing that even though Fiona would become queen of Duloc, she would also be in line for the throne to Far Far Away. While they were talking they heard their knights beginning to talk loudly to somebody, they looked out their window and saw an ogre walking with a donkey. The four stared at each other until the carriage passed each other. Harold looked out the back window and mumbled "Scary creatures." Lillian rolled her eyes. As Harold said they got to Duloc around noon, the carriage pulled into the palace grounds and were welcomed with a dozen of knights. Far Far Away's best knights also stepped forward, ready to protect their king and queen. Harold put up his hand as he stepped out, Lillian was right behind him. "I am King Harold, and I demand to see Lord Farquaad!" His voice boomed, Lillian smirked to herself. She loved it when he took charge. One knight quickly ran into the tall building and straight to Lord Farquaad's office. "Lord Farquaad! King Harold and Queen Lillian are demanding your presence!" Lord Farquaad stood up and smirked "Oh, my in-laws are ready to see me? Very well, let them in." Moments later Lord Farquaad walked up to the king and queen "The magnificent King Harold and the beautiful Queen Lillian, I welcome you to my kingdom!" Harold gave a nod and Lillian offered a small smile. They looked down at him, Harold tried not to laughed as he walked up to them but couldn't help it. Harold felt tall at the moment, Lillian slightly nudged him with her elbow. He finally came face to face with them, well it was more face to chest. The two men shook each other's hands and Lord Farquaad kissed the back of Lillian's hand. "Wow! I can finally see where the lovely Princess Fiona gets her beautiful looks from." Lillian smiled "Thank you very much Lord Farquaad, you have a beautiful kingdom." he held his head high "I know. I've turned this whole place around, when my parents were ruling it it was so dreadful." Harold's jaw clenched "Oh well. So what's the reason of this unexpected visit?" Harold cleared his throat "Well we've heard the good news, that you'll be marrying our daughter." Lord Farquaad grinned widely, it partially creeped out Lillian. Lillian had always told Fiona to marry out of love, but she could already tell that Lord Farquaad could care less about her daughter. He only wanted to marry her to become king. "Why don't we go talk in private, you know prying ears are all around here." Farquaad attempted at a joke, Harold didn't budge but Lillian offered a quiet giggle. They entered a large sitting room, Farquaad held open the door as Harold walked in with his hand on Lillian's lower back. They looked around the room and saw various animal heads, Lillian hated those things and that is why there is not a single one in their castle. They all took their seats, Harold and Lillian sat on a love seat closely to each other while Farquaad sat in a single seat. "When I marry your daughter I hope that we'll be married for as long as you two have been. You've been married how many years now?" Lillian gripped Harold's and smiled "We'll be married 26 years this July." Farquaad smiled "That's wonderful! What's the secret to keeping a woman happy Harold?" Farquaad had a smirk on his face. Harold kept a straight face "It's King Harold." Farquaad's smirk disappeared "And the secret to keeping a woman happy is to love them unconditionally. Listen to them, be their shoulder to cry on. I also remember your father had his eyes for the ladies, I'm telling you that you never cheat on your wife." Lillian smiled at her husband, Farquaad cleared his throat and looked at the intimidating couple awkwardly "Well I don't have intentions on cheating on your daughter." Harold leaned forward "You better not. Now I know you have a good sized army, but you have to realize that Far Far Away's military is quiet large. As a matter of fact it's the largest in all of the land. You hurt my daughter and I will go to war with you, and I will take you down." Lillian leaned over and whispered "Harold, that's enough." Farquaad saw this and stood up "I don't take threats very well King Harold." Harold also stood up and looked down at the short man "It wasn't a threat. It was a promise." Lillian stood up right after that and got her husbands hands in hers "Harold, that's quiet enough." her voice was strong and got the point across. "Get out of my castle, and my kingdom!" Farquaad's voice squeaked, Harold smirked "It's not even your kingdom, if I were to go to war with you right now I would defeat you and easily take over this land." Farquaad snapped, he began to walk toward them as Lillian backed Harold away "Right after I take your daughters hand in marriage, I'll come take your queen and your kingdom!" Harold practically growled as he lunged forward, Lillian placed her hands on his chest and held him back. "Let's go Harold, now!" she yelled while she pulled on his hands, he didn't break eye contact with Farquaad. Not until he was out of the room and the door closed, in the hallway Harold began to pace back and forth. "He thinks he can threaten me and you?! I'm going to take him down, I'm going to take everything away from him! I'm going-" Lillian came face to face with him "You're not going to do anything, he is going to marry our daughter whether you like it or not. Harold, Fiona is being freed. I don't quiet agree with the choice of husband but she'll finally be out of that tower. We'll be reunited with our only child." tears brimmed her eyes and she sniffled, Harold noticed this and quickly wiped a tear that ran down her cheek. "Alright. I'll calm down, I just can't stand him Lillian." she smiled "I completely agree with you honey, just give him time. You'll have to get use to him." Harold nodded and didn't press the situation anymore. They walked with their heads held high to their carriage, both of the kingdoms knights were intensely staring at one another. Once Far Far Away's knights saw their king and queen they saluted to them. "Let's go home Robert." Harold told his head knight, the tall and muscular knight nodded and opened the door to the carriage. Days later Harold entered Lillian's office this time, he had a smirk upon his face as he walked up to his wife. "Harold? What's going on?" he pulled her from her sitting position and made her stand, he wrapped his arms around him and dipped her. Harold passionately kissed her, Lillian giggled into the kiss and she cuppeid his face. When he pulled back she took a couple of breaths in "Not that I didn't love that, what was that for dear?" Harold chuckled "Fiona was freed, but she married a man named Shrek! Not Farquaad!" Lillian's eyes popped open "Truly?" she gasped, Harold nodded "Yes! Farquaad was eaten by a dragon, which I'm quiet happy with." Lillian giggled and shook her head. "I am beyond happy! She didn't marry that terrible man, I can't wait to see our grown daughter and her new husband!" Lillian smiled at her husbands excitement, she nodded and said "Let's send a word to the new couple right away, invite them to the castle." Harold wrapped his arms around Lillian and said "I will, right after I celebrate with beautiful wife." Lillian giggled louder and kissed him once more.

After everything was settled between the family Shrek, Fiona, Harold and Lillian all sat in the smaller living room that was more cozy. "So that was you Shrek, walking past our carriage to go rescue Fiona?" Shrek chuckled "Yeah dad, it was. I left Farquaad's castle and started my journey." Harold nodded "We were on our way to Farquaad's, that meeting didn't exactly turn out the way I wanted it to." Fiona raised an eyebrow "Why is that?" Lillian sighed "Your father, kind of…well no. He told Farquaad that if he were to ever cheat on you, your father would go to war with him and take over his kingdom." Harold blushed and Fiona was in shock "You said that daddy?" Harold nodded proudly "Yes I did Fiona, thank God that I didn't really have to." they all laughed. Fiona turned and kissed Shrek on his lips, Lillian took this moment and kissed her own husband on his cheek.


End file.
